


Rewarded

by bubblewhale2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Creampie, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewhale2/pseuds/bubblewhale2
Summary: “Please.” Itachi drawled out. “Do you think I would want to be with someone like you for their good manners?”“Would you like me to take you forcefully, then?” Kisame growled, a single tooth scratching on the revealed part of a muscle connecting Itachi’s neck and left shoulder.“No.” Itachi’s reply was silky smooth, but his eyes closed on their own, and he felt his knees buckle into the rocky surface of a cave wall he was leaning face-into. Big blue forearms, cold and wet from the rain, were caging him on both sides.Kisame laughed breezily: “A calculated answer.”





	Rewarded

Kisame was standing behind him, dangerously close.

“Itachi-san… please, let me.”

The giant man behind him asked politely with his comically high-pitched voice. Still, Itachi shuddered as he felt hot breath tickle at the back of his neck.  
His cloak was drying next to the fire and his wet hair was tied up in a bun on top of his head. He felt dizzy.  
Kisame would not touch him if he doesn’t let him. But the game of pretended politeness was making him sick.

“Please.” Itachi drawled out. “Do you think I would want to be with someone like you for their good manners?”

“Would you like me to take you forcefully, then?” Kisame growled, a single tooth scratching on the revealed part of a muscle connecting Itachi’s neck and left shoulder.

“No.” Itachi’s reply was silky smooth, but his eyes closed on their own, and he felt his knees buckle into the rocky surface of a cave wall he was leaning face-into. Big blue forearms, cold and wet from the rain, were caging him on both sides.

Kisame laughed breezily: “A calculated answer.”

Wide thumb pressed on Itachi’s neck, starting to smoothly run up and down the higher vertebrae, tangling into black strands and massaging tense muscles in the back of the head. On the way down, it pushed the shirt lower, candidly, and turned back up when the smallest of the neck hair would shoot up on their own accord. Itachi was tingling all over. He let out a breath he was holding in, and Kisame huffed in response, aroused to no end. On impulse, palm followed the thumb and took hold of the neck, at what Itachi’s head snapped to the side, and one dark red eye peering at the blue man behind him. But the hand didn’t falter.

“That is an empty threat, Itachi-san.” Fingers around neck tightened and Kisame pushed his body into Itachi, sandwiching him between the cold wall in front and the impressive hardness at his back. Other hand went to Itachi’s hands that were unsuccessfully pushing into the stone surface to reclaim some lost personal space, and took them by the wrists, pushing them above Itachi’s head.

Itachi closed his eyes again, barley managing to squeeze out words: “I will not beg you for mercy.”

“If you did, I would stop instantly.” Kisame rasped into Itachi’s ear, nibbling on it as he snapped his hips to press harder into the petite form beneath him.  
Itachi bit his lips. He knew that was true. He was frowning, his arms trapped above him in a steely trap, blue fingers on his neck choking him hard.

“You can just be quiet for me, if that’s easier.” Kisame mumbled, pressing his face into the black hair, inhaling deeply, getting drunk of the young teen’s smell.  
At that, Itachi lost it, and curved his body, so his ass could press snug into Kisame’s dick.  
Kisame chuckled, and started ravishing the exposed neck with open mouth kisses, which were more like shark bites anyways, leaving thin red lines over the fair skin. He rutted against Itachi and the other whimpered. Finally the choking palm retreated leaving Itachi to gasp for air but saying nothing, as Kisame proceeded to push down their pants.

Itachi was panting, awaiting and not at all ready, but quiet. Kisame took a hold of his hip, burning bruises into his skin and glided his dick between pert ass cheeks.  
Soon the crack got slick with precum, but Itachi knew that was not nearly enough. Still, he was so overtaken by sensations he could only moan lustfully. As he heard himself he blushed, but had no time for thinking as his hip was released, only so he could feel Kisame angling himself to poke at his ass hole. He let out a broken out muffled cry and stuck his face into the creek of his own shoulder, shaking in anticipation.  
It started going in, stretching him. It burned. He heard buzzing in his ears and thought he’s going to pass out. He forced to relax and took a deep breath in.

“God…” Kisame growled, stopping just as the tip went in, rejoicing in the way muscles spasmed around it. He felt Itachi shaking and released his arms, which just stayed up where he left them, useless. He stroked down the spine, hand pushing under shirt and feeling up the protective mesh snug around Itachi’s torso. He ended the route back at Itachi’s hips, taking good hold of him. Kisame then pulled a step back, taking Itachi’s ass with him, bending his back. He pulled his dick out a little, and pushed back an inch deeper than before. Itachi cried out with the new angle, his legs jerking. It hurt.

“What?” Kisame asked dangerously, bending down to whisper at Itachi’s ear. “What do you want, pretty boy?”  
Itachi almost cried at the pet name.

“It’s… It’s too big.” As he broke his silence, his usually smooth voice turned out pitched, on verge of crying. Itachi hated himself.

“Will you wait here like a good boy you are?” Kisame asked, but pushed a bit more into Itachi, as if he was saying: we can do this the nice way, or the other way, I don’t care.  
Itachi swallowed and shook his head affirmatively.

As Kisame released him, cold air hit his bare skin. He felt the urge to run, to turn, to attack, but he kept himself in check.  
The power play was their thing, but breaking his body was not. Instead, he bent over a little more, inviting.

Suddenly the warmth of the other body was back, big palm stretching his ass as a slicked up thumb circled around his hole.  
“You’re such a good boy, Itachi-san. You deserve to be rewarded."

Itachi felt a familiar oily substance drip over his crack as the thumb was replaced by an index finger pushing mercilessly in. It was a burning slice of heaven, so he moaned.  
“That’s right. You should enjoy your reward, Itachi-san.” One more finger was added, and Itachi lost himself, pushing lustfully back into Kisame. At that, a hand snapped and smacked him over the ass. A current of sparks shot up Itachi’s spine, bending him upwards in shock. He reeled over, Kisame catching him by the shoulder.

“Shhhhh.” Kisame added third finger as the other hand went from shoulder to neck, familiar pain overflowing Itachi.

Soon the fingers retreated, hole widened as thick cock entered it slowly.

Tremors once again passed through Itachi. Kisame’s dick was still bigger than normal.

“Like that, take it all in, my boy.” Itachi could hear the smirk in Kisame’s words. He let himself relax, heart beating hundred miles per hour, and let his head to loll back at his partner’s chest.  
He took it in, smooth hot flesh stretching and pleasuring him from the inside.

As they started rocking, Itachi lost all sense of self. He felt the fiery urge to be held, be taken, be lost in sensations. He grabbed at Kisame’s side wantonly and was wrapped in big arms momentarily. Other arm went to his own erection, palming himself unceremoniously.

As the blue man hit something peculiar inside Itachi, his eyes shot open and his mouth went agape, hand speeding up desperately. “Faster.” He commanded, and Kisame obeyed, hips snapping at merciless speed.

“Itachi-san…” Kisame croaked up, bending so he could bite shorter Itachi’s neck. As a warm droplet of blood dribbled down his chest, Itachi knew he’ll get filled up with seamen in a matter of seconds. He couldn’t contain himself: “Finish inside me. I want to feel it in me.” His words were breathless, shaken out of him as he jerked himself off frantically.  
As his balls started to tighten with the incoming orgasm he felt Kisame grow inside him, just that last bit more, and as he finished, his ass clenched around Kisame’s dick, making him choke out a desperate whimper as he shot his load deep inside Itachi.  
A long strip of Itachi’s own come flew across the rocky wall in front of them.  
They twitched in union for a moment, and then Kisame pulled back, angling Itachi to bend down again. He took a step back and pulled his cock out, vulgarly stretching round cheeks so he could see the hole contracting and spitting out white, thick liquid that continued to trickle down the milky thighs, under limp emptied dick and balls. Itachi moaned, and then his chest contracted painfully, his heart unexpectedly feeling like it just skipped a beat. He shook his head and frowned again, but couldn’t stop the tears from forming at the corners of his eyes.  
He felt so good, and so, so guilty for it.

“Shush now, Itachi-san. You were amazing.” Kisame’s hands started running up and down Itachi’s body as he collected himself. Weeping softly, Itachi stepped out of his pants rumpled at his feet, and went to his bag to rub himself off with a rag. He felt his lower parts burning, and he fake coughed to hide another quiet sob.

Kisame pulled his pants up and went to sit by the fire at the entrance of the cave they were spending the night in.

Itachi went on to dress up and sat next to him in silence. His pride died a little every time he’d let Kisame do this to him, but he couldn’t help but revel in it.  
In losing the power first, then obtaining it again as Kisame pleasured both of them exactly as Itachi wanted him to.  
He hated feeling content like this.  
But as they sat in quiet Itachi thought he might as well enjoy his reward for being what in Kisame's mind meant a good boy.  
A mass murderer rewarded for his deeds by getting to have his partner in crime fuck his brains out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bashful for writing this. I don't knooooow... Is it good? Can't tell...


End file.
